Robots are useful in a variety of civilian, military, and law enforcement applications. For instance, some robots may inspect or search buildings with structural damage caused by earthquakes, floods, or hurricanes, or inspect buildings or outdoor sites contaminated with radiation, biological agents such as viruses or bacteria, or chemical spills. Some robots carry appropriate sensor systems for inspection or search tasks. Robots designed for military applications may perform operations that are deemed too dangerous for soldiers. For instance, the robot can be used to leverage the effectiveness of a human “point man.” Law enforcement applications include reconnaissance, surveillance, bomb disposal and security patrols.
Relatively small robots operating at relatively increased speed would reduce the time required to perform missions and would reduce a time of potential exposure to danger for an operator. However, it can be difficult for a remote operator to control a small robot at high speeds, due to increased relative speed (as compared to a larger robot) and the greater effect of small obstacles and terrain variations on robot handling. What is needed, therefore, are driver-assist behaviors that can simplify the remote operation of small robots at high speeds.
Robots can lose their balance and roll over in rough terrain. When this occurs, the operator may be forced to manually reorient the robot, potentially exposing the operator to danger. What is needed, therefore, are stability-control behaviors that can prevent robots from rolling over in rough terrain.